An Infallible Love
by Deaven
Summary: When the world crushes beneath your feet, what are you supposed to do? Pretend everything's normal and keep fighting until your last breath? I can't do that. I have nothing worth fighting for. At least, i thought that... RATED M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS (Updated version of: The Hell's Echo)
1. Prologue

**_Hi!_**

 ** _Before you read this little prologue, i want you, my beloved reader to know the following:_**

 ** _*I'm not English. I'm actually Portuguese. I do know more english, than my natural language (blame youtube), but i do still make mistakes, so, if you encountered any mistakes, I'm sorry, and i will try my best to make fewer to none next time. If you have time, let me know by message or a review my mistakes and learn by them._**

 ** _*I don't own (even tough i wanted) Marcus Fenix, Damon Baird, or any of the Gears Of War franchise, they all belong to The Coalition (And Epic Games before)_**

 ** _*This Fanfic is rated M for the following reasons: Sex, Violence, Gore, and so on. So, if you're younger than 18, please don't read it. I really don't want to create some disturbing minds. Mine's enough._**

 ** _*I hope you enjoy reading it as i enjoyed writing it!_**

* * *

I was twelve years old.

Twelve years, when, on a quiet afternoon of rain, being alone at home, pretending I was sick not to go to school, and everyone believed, I decided to go to my living room, more precisely, on the floor, I had a huge mania to be on the floor in that rug that I loved so much and even wriggled in it; the only space in my old house where there was a television that we could take advantage of, without my brother taking it for one of his ineffective experiences; I turned on and I remembered the hellish noise it made when I turned her on, that tv was so old, but we didn't had a lot of money, but that was enough, at leats for a twelve year old who knew nothing better; even worse, that tv had a really bad signal.

As I turned it, maybe my father or my brother, since my mother really didn't watch this type of channel's, it was on the world news channel, with a quality of hell with scratches and dots, but at that exact moment I turned it, there it was. «Breaking News». Impossible to forget that famous title that will remain for the history of mankind, "The echo of freedom has arrived!", That epic title followed by images and small videos of our troops arriving home after an infernal battle, where we won. I tried to read the footnotes quickly because I never knew why they were passing so fast! Like c'mon! There's children watching this!

They looked like lightning! I could only read that the goal had been fulfilled. I was stunned to look at the fucking image on that television questioning me «At what purpose?» That same day, I remember asking my older brother, what purpose had been fulfilled. He just said that we would be richer as a nation, and I, at twelve years old, with no sense of what it was to be financially rich, or even have a powerful country, I stayed the same, and I remember making an unusual grimace that I left my brother to cry with laughter, that fucking buffon. My parents proceeded to try to explain me by childish words what was the breaking news.

-Well kiddo, we got back a machine that makes us have more power than any other country!- Exclaimed my father.

That was the problem. The machine. This machine for me could be one that was washing or drying. I stayed the same. I gave no importance to the machine.

What i did understood, was the courage. The strength. The breavery those soldiers had when they were returning home. Those smiles of pure happiness, knowing they will finally returning to their families, to their home. They had a pinch of relieve but at the same time, tiredness. They were so tired, you could see it by just lookint at their face. They return in a march, a march for the "so wanted" freedom that was on television. My brother, at the age of fifteen, shouted several times that once he was of age, he would be one of those soldiers. And I, as my brother's sister and faithful follower, said that I also wanted to be one. My brother laughed.

-You're weak! Just a little fragile girl!

I was furious with my brother, I constantly told him that I would be a soldier! I would be a fucking famous soldier. For some reason but i would be remembered.

When my brother reached at the age of majority, I was fifteen at the time, being proud of such thing, seeing my brother, my "hideous-best" brother reaching for the basement of COG, I decided to investigate more about those soldiers, more about the company that run the entire fucking world, were more than half of our population joined, i had to know more, no, I needed to know more. I was seraching exaustevely, making both of my parents really fucking mad at me, «You're a girl! You need to marry a rich guy and live happy!», or even worse from my father «I forbide you to search more.» Yes, my beloved father forbided me to look more about my future, because, at the age of fifteen, i knew right away what i wanted to be. I wanted to be a hero. A soldier. A woman who could surprass thousands of men. I knew i had to search more, so, I skipped school more often, and since both of my parents were working at the same hours as my school went by, i had some time. And my research showed that they were called COG (coalition of orderds government), they were the only military force at that time, since they completely ripped out any other forces that barried them or even tried to threaten them. Eventually, my brother, Asshole. Oh sorry, Damon, fulfilling his desire, and passing all the physical and psychological tests with merit, i still didn't knew how the fuck a psicotic bitch would pass a psychological test. That bitch was insane!

Why insane? Well, he was everything my father told me to avoid, those teenagers who just wanted a girl to fuck and leave. Maybe one or two pregnancies, and fucking abandoning them. Yes, Damon S. Baird was just like that. There was even a time were my mother would warn my brother that if he ever gets a woman pregnant, he would work full time to support the baby. The bitch was smart. He would buy condoms, all the freaking time, that way he would never be a father. He never wanted to be one anyways. He just loves fucking. As all men love. Why would I, Evelyn Elisabeth Baird, say such thing? I had a love once. Well "love". I don't really remember his traits, or even his features, but i will never, ever Forget his name. Marcus. Marcus Fenix. We dated for only few months, until he cheated on me. Well, actually he didn't cheat, he broke up with me just to be with a blondie bitch, don't know her name and never will. But he was my only and true love. He never really expressed his feelings, i just had to understand his eyes. His eyes did the talking. I was falling in love with a older man, a powerful man, na exotic man, who never loved me. He never loved me. But i,tremendously loved him. I still do after so many hours, weeks, months, years.

Anyone who knew me and my brother would ask «If your brother is the worst, why do you love him?» He's my fucking brother, my protector. Even if he's the worst person that walked on Sera, I will always love him.

Seeing my older brother gone made me melancholy. I kept repeating to him that I would be with him one day on any battlefield at any circunstanse,I will just be with him and fight together. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. It was the most tender kisses he gave me, which was rare, we were always fighting or arguing, or worse, beating one another, but at that moment, at that specific moment, my brother put a tear in that kiss. He would miss me. I knew he would. Even if we were arguing all the freaking time, we were best friends. He told me everything, as i told him everything. Sometimes he would tell me a BIT more than i would likely to hear, but it was okay, he is my brother. I loved listening to him. Obvsiouly, i would feel tremendously sad without him, but three more years. Only three years and i would be with him. By my side. Fighting with me. Dying with me. We were so proud of him. Finally, his ineffective experiences would help contribute to something valuable and not ruin televisions.

When I turned eighteen, I did not take long to enroll, and as soon as I did, I was at their base. Let's just say that my parents thought i was missing.

My brother was there, smilling at me, all proud and shit. He was the one who made my submission, since he didn't really liked any of his comrades. He was the type of guy who loved to be alone and doing things alone.

When Baird was doing my submission in one particular room, a really hot one, the telephones kept ringing in the reception. I remembered vividly, seeing the looks on those soldiers faces, their nerves were expressed on theirs faces, they were stressed. There was at leats three soldiers answering the telephones, one of them even answerd two phones, one in each ear. They were sweating in despair. I was confused, scared.

My brother noticed me being a little nervous, as he calmed me by saying it:

-We're about to leave soon. Everytime we're about to leave, the phones keep ringing. Families, friends, or ordinary people, just want to know who will go, to calm or to stress even more.

-Will I go?

-No.

-But i trained really hard!

\- My beloved sister, you don't have any ideia how it's like to be in here. Believe me. You will know when you feel ready. As for now, you're weak. And you would be an inconveniente for everybody.

My brother was sometimes rough with me. As if you wanted to protect me, even though you do not need protection. He was really rough, and sometimes unpleasent, but never this. This wasn't Damon. The COG changed my brother. I didn't recognized him. My best friend was in front of me but i didn't knew him. I couldn't see the familiar face. All i saw was emptiness. Sorrow. A shadow of a men. A shadow who was, one time, a brother. A loved one. I felt sad. I felt depressed. Where was my arrogante little shitty brother? Where was my right arm?

Died. He died when he entered the COG. At that moment, i wished i refused and torn apart my submission, afraid of what i could become there. But I didn't. I remembered all of my work just to enroll on this shitty base.

-When do I start?

-Today. -He said quietly.

I entered. Two days later, I was made an official COG. I had no idea how difficult it was, to be a soldier. I hate to admit, but my brother was right. Waking up early, practicing weapons, mainly lancer and sniper, eating in ten minutes, training physically hard for hours until we fell, drinking water in seconds, re-practicing lancer and sniper, this was my new day-to-day life. I dare to say i was one, if not the only, of the best sniper's there was on COG. Since day one, i never failed a target. I'm proud of me. It took my a lot of my time to be that perfect. Well, maybe fifty percent luck and the other training. My brother really hated me being the best sniper, but he was the best engineer, so, the Baird family has to be the best at something, if not, why are we called Baird?

Not long after, maybe a couple of weeks later, can't really remember, It was officially. My brother would leave me for war. Never knew what war was, even at this day I don't know. My brother and almost the whole fucking battalion went away, I know we were only about eight soldiers, not counting our head coach, that remained at the base. Everyone tought we would be an inconvenient to the army, since we only had been there for weeks, we were mere rockies.

The next day, oh, the infamous next day, the emergence day, the day i would never forget for the rest of my life. I remember all the little details. It was eleven at the morning, we were training like fucking monsters, climbing fucking walls like monkey's, then, we heard. One bell. Our coach didn't say anything, since one bell were for bad weather, but then, a second one. That's it.

-Back inside, now! – Orderd our coach.

For the first time of our lives, we were running with a purpose, a purpose for saving our life. The second bell meant an earthquake, but if there was a third. Oh, a third. The third bell meant, «Pray. Pray if you heard a third bell.» And we heard it.

I was scared. I feared for myself. I feared for others. I feared for my brother. My family. My existence.

And then, we saw, from inside the cafeteria, bombs. Or at least we thought were bombs. They were massive rock-alike freaking beasts that went with a purpose. To destroy human life. Maybe they were atomic bombs, capable of destroying countries, without exaggeration, perhaps the planet. «Pray» That was constantly being said to us, for no one would believe that anyone could survive a third alert. And we did it. We prayed for our lives, all eight of us, even if i didn't believe in God, or something above us, i prayed like a motherfucking child.

I cried. I begged «Don't kill me. I'm young. I'm not the hero yet. Let me live.» I was begging. Begging for some fucking atomic bombs to not making me into dust. «Don't let me die» as I saw the bombs closer to me.

«I beg» as i saw them on the ground.

«I'm scared» as the ground started shaking like crazy. We knew, it was our last day at Sera. At least, we tought.

After that, there was nothing. Nothing. Just dust. Some buildings survived, one being the cafeteria. All that i saw was nothing. I felt nothing. I felt my soul leave me as i kept my eyes on the fire. The monsters. We, all eight that survived, saw those flesh bodied monsters. They were coming to us.

When i saw them. I knew. I knew i shouldn't begged to live.

I should've die.

I want to die.

I need to die.

I had a life to live. But my life, was scarred, burnt, murdered, taken away from me, as i saw them.

The Locust.

* * *

 ** _OBSERVATIONS_**

 ** _Right arm:_** _An expression used in Portugal. We say "You are my right arm!" as in " You are the person i trust you the most". Since i don't know if any of you know that expression i felt the need to express it._

 ** _If you have some time of your own, or procastinating, leave me a review so that i can write better and more for you._**

 ** _Tchau! (_** _bye in portuguese)_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Back again with another chapter! I felt really inspired, that's why this was so fast.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

-…They were fine but, not as tasty…

How the fuck am I still alive? I should be dead by now. How could anyone survive at this catastrophe? I saw them. I saw those fucking bombs reaching for the ground, shattering to pieces, buildings collapsed, many of them engulfed on those cracks. How the fuck did we survived?

-…Oh man, I every time I think about that…

What did us, humans, did to those fucking monsters? They don't stop chasing us. They want to kill us. Slicing us to pieces. Carve us. They want to ripe out our lives. But why? We never saw them. We never encountered any of them in my lifetime. I never saw them on the news. How did they hatch? Who put them on Sera? Who made them?

-Evelyn!

-What?

-Were you paying any attention to what I just said?

-I was.

-Then what did I told you?

-You were talking about…those monsters?

-Wrong. What's the matter?

-Nothing much.

We stopped. Which in this case was a really bad sign. I was about to get interrogated by my dear friend, Steve. He was a smart man. And a really, really handsome one.

This is bad. We can't stop, those things may appear out of nowhere and make some holes on the ground and then we are doomed. I'm scared. I'm terrified.

-What's the matter?

-It's nothing Steve. It's really nothing.

-Evy, please tell me. I'm really worried about you. Hell, all of us are really worried about you. Ever since those lights came from the sky, you don't say anything. You hardly eat anything. You always want to make rounds, even though you're tired as fuck. Evelyn, please, at least me, tell me what's going on your head!

It's like my body froze but my mouth wanted to make the move. I wanted to tell him what was going on my head. I wanted to tell him I wanted to die. I didn't want to live on this forgotten sake place. I really did. But I couldn't. I just stood there. Frozen face. A sad and merciful face.

I swear I wanted to just spit it out everything.

But I couldn't.

I can't Steve.

I just can't.

-Fine. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Just remember. I'm here for you. We will always be here for you no matter what.

-Thanks. – I thanked, it was the only thing I could say to him. The only damn thing.

-Let's just head to the cafeteria, it's almost night, those bats might show. There's no monsters here, so we should be fine for the night.

As we walked on the street, a street where was nothing. Just nothing. Some dust and some ash people. Yes, for some reason, some of the population that where trying to run away from the end of the world, were transformed as ash. One touch, and they would fly. Like nothing. It's like nothing mattered. We didn't touch them. Thought that would be inconsiderate as they tried to save themselves, only to die. That's all that I saw. Death. Ash. Nothing. An immersive nothing.

As we walked on the street, maybe it was the 45º street? Maybe the Ephyra street? Who knows? I surely didn't. I felt like everything moved from their origin. I was lost. Lost on thoughts, lost on track. I felt lost.

-Hey, look! -Steve pointed to an immersive building, a rounded building, with some pillars supporting that huge cupola. – Want to check it out?

-Do we have enough time?

-Yeah, they won't mind. We might even find some healing stuff, Adam surely needs that.

Adam was our younger soldier. He was only eighteen. Yes, only eighteen. He joined the cog three weeks before the end of Sera. I remember being at his age. I was joyful joining the cog as I was scared as shit, afraid of what I could become, seeing my brother changing in front of my eyes, I was scared, but my goal was to become a hero. A female hero.

That was ten years ago. Now, at the age of twenty-eight, my only goal was to die. But at the same time, I didn't had the courage to do so. I still had so many unanswered questions. Where is Baird? Did my parents survived? Did…Marcus survived?

No. That's not the time to think about him. He doesn't deserve me thinking about his safety. For all I care, he probably was dead. Like my brother. Like almost all the population of Sera.

-Wait. I know this place- Said Steve

-You do?

-Yeah! This was named House of Sovereigns! Means we're at Ephyra! Man, after ten years I still know the streets name.

I just stood there. Watching the massive building. At first, I was afraid, I was petrified with the possibility of that falling and smashing us. But at the same time, I was curious. I was curious of what I could find there.

So, as a brave woman, I make my way to the building, Steve right behind me. As we reach at the massive door, we exchange glances, «Can we open this, I don't know, maybe one-hundred-year-old building? » But we did. We started pushing the doors with all our strength, and we made it. Guess all those weeks of practice did make some changes on my strength.

-Fucking hell- Steve was really impressed with the size of the House of Sovereigns. – Look at this! This is fucking huge!

-And that's a good thing?

-Maybe, if we find something. Let's split out.

No. I hated when one of my comrade wanted to split out. I can't be alone. I'm afraid of myself. I'm afraid of what I can do. I'm afraid of my mind. My mind kills me. It's my only destruction.

-Ok. – Yet, that was my only response. «Ok.», as I didn't want to make Steve think I couldn't hand myself. I couldn't, but I wasn't going to show that.

-Ok, if you need any help, use the walkie talkie. Meet me at the entrance in thirty. Got it?

-Yes.

-Be careful Evy.

-I will. You too.

And there I was. I stood quietly as I saw Steve leaving my line of sight, making me alone. Alone with my thoughts. With my lancer and my customized longshot. It's not really customized, I only scratched "Baird" on the tube, right below my sight. Even if my brother was dead, I wanted to be recalled as a Baird. I will always be proud of my surname.

As I lost sight of Steve, I figured it out I should be looking for some healing stuff for Adam, as he lost a leg due to the end of Sera, and recently, his wound turned black, which, even if I'm not a doctor, I know that's not good. My comrade, Buddy, the "doctor", he's not really a doctor since he didn't had the time to finish his degree, but since he was doing a traineeship at our camp, as his last year, he stayed there, even after the End, he stayed as our doctor. We have eight people there in total, counting with me. Steve, the religious guy, since he believes this was made by God who was really angry, I guess. He was a true friend to me. He was the one who actually saved me from a suicide attempt. I did try to kill myself before with a boltok laying there on the ground, some days after the End, but he stopped me. «The fuck are you doing Evelyn?» »I don't want to live anymore! Let me die dammit!» «Never! You're precious Evelyn, this isn't the end, I promise you, there's life to live for, we just have to find it.»

There's life to live. We just have to find it. Yet, after ten years, I still didn't find any life to live, and my mind, along with the years, was becoming darker. Darker with thoughts. Darker with bad energy. My mind was slowly, painfully killing herself, with such a slow motion, like thousands spikes just slowly pinching me to madness. Maybe, I already was.

Then, there's Christine, the Gnasher expert. A happy soul. I still had no damn idea how can she find happiness in this forgotten sake place. Adam, the cook. He cooks really well even with so little ingredients, even with one leg and a half. There's Andy, the crappy guy. The guy who just went to COG because of his parents, whom couldn't keep with his drinking habits, and, as a normal parent, they thought that, sending their child to the army, would make him a man. Wrong. Now, he just likes to send people off, and make them angry. He's not good with anything excluding drinking, of course. And finally, the twins, Jack and Pat, those fuckboys who's really good with lancer, don't know why and how, they just love to gossip about their fucks. Sometimes they even tell us they fucked the same girl. And then, there's me. The sniper girl. The girl who wants to die. The girl who can't stand this world anymore.

As I walked past some big corridors, I encounter a big hall, with a rounded elevated

floor after some stairs, possibly chairs, couldn't know since they were really degraded. I regret almost immediately climbing down those stairs since, they made a lot of noise, and that might attract those monsters, which I didn't really wanted that to happen, but my curiosity was bigger than my fears, I had to check that rounded elevated platform, I just had to.

As I exanimated the platform, I encountered numerous documents, almost all of them were ripped, some almost erased, but there was one who intrigued me. Half of the document I couldn't read due to the age of the paper and the ink, but if I looked really close I could read;

-Sargent M… imprisoned…forty years…disobedience… - I read out loud those miniscule letters, as I tried to figure it out who the fuck was Sargent M. I never knew any Sargent of COG as they were always on patrol or even overseas. Maybe… Maybe was Marcus? No. That can't be. The bastard was smart enough. And I never remembered he joining the COG. It was his dream, becoming a soldier. Maybe it was him? Maybe he's in jail? No, that can't be. If he was on prison, he's dead by now… No, it can't be. I must read more.

-Fall of Ephyra… saving Adam…Hammer of Dawn…- Hammer of Dawn? What was that? Maybe… Maybe it's those bombs who destroyed Sera? Could it be? I never heard of such thing. Superiors never talked anything in front of the new recruits, as they could be enemies and spill it out information to dangerous people. And who was Adam? Did M saved Adam? Did M destroyed Sera? Did M make all of this?

Wait. Marcus had a father, he was a scientist. I can't remember his name, but I know he was important. He was a successful scientist, and he was on COG. Perhaps this Adam is his father?

-Steve to Evy, Steve to Evy, we have monsters on the way. Return to the entrance immediately or there's no soup for you.

-On my way. – I responded on the walkie talkie. Damn, these monsters appear out of nowhere.

I grabbed the piece of paper and stuck it in my pants, I had to explore it more. I had to. As I'm making my way to the entrance, i hear noise. Monsters. They were here. Oh, my Sera, they are here. Wait.

-My sniper!

As I screamed I didn't realize that I lost my longshot. Maybe it was at that room but I couldn't go back. I had no time and we didn't bring enough ammo to our lancers due to shortage of it. I couldn't go back, even if I wanted to. That longshot was my life. I will come back. They may not find it…

-Evelyn! Come back please! There's too many of them! We must go back!

-I'm going!

I had to run. I can't spend any of my ammo if I doesn't know how many of them are there. I just had to make a run for it. And I did.

-Come Evelyn! This way!

As I followed Steve, I looked back. They spotted us. I wanted to die. But not this way. Not this way. Never this way.

I must run.

* * *

 ** _Four hours later…_**

As they made their entrance on the hall, Delta squad was searching for some ammo, possibly some COG tags, to honor those who fall, but they didn't find anything.

-Maybe there's nothing here. – Said Dom.

-Wait.

Sargent Marcus Fenix spotted a weapon. A Longshot. Was it Locust?

-Locust doesn't let weapons behind.

-Because it's not from them. – Responded Marcus.

-Then?

-Baird, is it yours?

-No jackass. Mine's here.

-It has your name.

-No, it doesn't.

-Yes. It does.

Baird came closer to Marcus, who was holding the longshot on his right hand. It was scrapped "Baird" right below the sight.

-Wait… it's from my sister…

As Baird exanimated the weapon, this thought didn't disappear.

-My sister's alive Marcus. She's alive.

* * *

 _ **OBSERVATIONS:**_

 ** _* Since i only knew that Marcus had 38 years old in GOW3 (Since GOW3 starts at 17. A.E and he was born at 21 B.E) and this story is between GOW2 and GOW3, i made him 31 years old (meaning 10 A.E) and i made Baird the same age as him, since i don't know when he came to the world._**

 ** _* I think this chapter has fewer mistakes, but sometimes they might be gramatical, i'll try to make none next time._**

 ** _* END= Since Evelyn doesn't know how the day is named (Emergence Day) she calls it End of Sera, or simply End._**

 ** _* Evelyn doesn't know what attacked Sera, neither does she know how those monsters are called (Locust)_**

 _ *** And yes, Evelyn never forgot Marcus, even if they only dated for months, she still loves him after so many years.**_

 _ *** As always, please leave a review so that i can improve more my story, and my grammar.**_

 _ **Until next chapter!**_

 ** _Tchau!_**


End file.
